


Seven Minutes In Hell

by raccooncum (raccoonblood)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, I Tried, I promise, M/M, and ngl i do be embarrassed doe, i began writing this at 11 pm then my laptop died and i finished it at 4 pm, ill maybe rewrite this when i can actually focus, im sorry this is honestly the first time i tried writing a fanfic i promise, listen, mannnnnnnnnnnn, shbshvbdshbvdsbvdhs vshd vdh, so you guys KNOW those times give off two separate vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonblood/pseuds/raccooncum
Summary: basically botnik's hella gay for stone but he doesnt realize it cause hes like??? human emotions? what r those??? and for some reason he was talked into going into a party cause even tho hes the smartest man alive he has exactly 2 brain cells and the dumb college bros are playing spin the bottle and bot n stone are picked and theyre like "get in the closet" and stone decides to make the first move :)also this happens in college completely forgot to add not during the movie 😳😳
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Seven Minutes In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> i promise its not as crack as the summary also this is the first fanfic i've ever actually written so i'm sorry if i type like a 7th grader i promise i'm not i swear pwe-pwease don't be mean to me OwO

Ivo really didn’t know what he was doing. The neon lights from the party hurt his eyes, and the tug on his jacket from Stone pulled him at a faster rate than he could walk. The people crowded around him made him angry and uncomfortable, and he gave everyone who brushed up against him the stink-eye. These people were below him, he knew that much, and he found it so stupid that people would willingly go to places like this. But alas, Stone wanted to go, so he complied.

Something about Stone made him… think? No, that wasn’t right. Feel would be a better descriptor. He couldn’t place his finger on what it was, but it was something he’s never felt before. Most of the time, he would tell people off when they made a mistake or said a thoughtless comment, but when Stone did it, he found it endearing. He found it cute that Stone was like this, and he felt like Stone actually understood him. That he could get why he acted the way he did.

Eventually, Stone stopped walking and turned around to look him in the eyes. Ivo could only picture what was going through his male companions head. He looked disheveled and upset, mainly from the other house guests, and he didn’t want his only friend to worry. He gave a half-assed grin and broke eye contact. Stone seemed to be pleased with this and sat down, Ivo doing the same.

He was about to ask Stone what was happening when a large, well built man dressed in a frat jacket came into the light and eyed each of the participants sitting in the circle. He cleared his throat and addressed the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlebros, I assume you all know what we’re doing here tonight?”

Several people, including Ivo, looked a little confused and were about to raise their hands in defiance, but the man cut them off.

“To celebrate Valentine's day, we’ll be playing the best game in the history of party games!”

He took the beer that was in his hand, tilted it into his mouth, and promptly chugged the rest of it down. Ivo watched in shock, his mouth slightly parted. He never saw the reason to drink beer, get drunk, or put the boat in the water on the weekends, so he more or less judged the man in front of him.

When the man finished, he wiped the excess off his lower face with his wrist, sprouted a toothy-grin, and placed the bottle down in the middle of the circle. With a hearty laugh, he spun it with force and backed up.

“Spin the bottle!” he bellowed, and the other guests cheered. Even Stone seemed happy.

He watched the bottle spin as the speed of it began to lessen, and the other participants watched in admiration.

Eventually, with a sudden realization of hurt and jealousy, it landed on Stone.

Ivo stared at him as Stone began feeling embarrassed, his parasympathetic nervous system reacting as he viewed the floor instead of the room. Ivo’s gaze went back to the bottle just in time to watch it land on himself. He and Stone made eye contact, and for once he had no idea what to do.

Stone stood up. He did the same. Stone started walking towards a closet on the other side of the room that Ivo hadn’t noticed before. He did the same. The man from the start gave them an understanding look, opened the door, and closed it behind him.

The lock of the door made him jump, and the fact that he couldn’t really see Stones face made it worse. It was quiet for a second before Stone started to laugh rather loudly, and Ivo was taken aback. He strained to see but the light source was too weak.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, rather passive-aggressively, and Stone quieted down.

“It’s just these types of things only happen in the movies, usually.” He said. Even though Ivo couldn’t see his face, he could feel Stone looking at him.

“What do people even do when they’re in here.” His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, his chest seemed to get tighter as the conversation wore on.

“It depends on who you’re with, but they usually get to third base. There isn’t enough time to go all the way home.”

Ivo looked confused. He didn’t know how long they were supposed to be in here, nor did he know what those terminologies meant.

“What?” he asked, a slight pitch-raise in his voice.

“Oral.” Stone said. His voice sounded closer.

“Oh.” he said flatly. “I never understood why people did that, or why it ‘supposedly’ feels so good. It’s quite strange, in the broad sense of things.”

“Have you ever done stuff like that?” The other male asked, an underlining of interest coated his words.

Usually, he wouldn’t talk about this stuff with other people. They, one, didn’t deserve to get to hear about his life, and two, he always felt a tad bit left out when the topic came up. He was better than them, that was basic knowledge, but he craved for someone to love him... like that. That he would be worthy of doing that sort of stuff.

However, Stone made him feel much more comfortable discussing these things. Discussing the things that, unfortunately, made him human.

“No? I’ve never really felt that way about anyone, nor has anyone felt that way about me. I guess I’d like to know what it’s like, but I have much more important matters that are happening right now.” He was working on two Phds at the moment, and he didn’t want to get distracted and stray off course.

“You shouldn’t tell lies, Ivo.” Stone seemed to be exceptionally ballsy today, and Ivo was taken aback.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Stone.” He heard the placement of shoes on hardwood floors, and a hand on his shoulder.

“You said no one has ever felt that way about you, which I know first hand is a lie.” Another hand was placed on his hip.

Ivo’s body temperature rose drastically, and he stuttered a confusing ‘what’.

“Do you want to do that sort of stuff?” Ivo’s mouth was dry. “People don’t understand you. You deserve the world, and I’d love to help you along your way to greatness.” The air in the closet was hot.

Ivo could feel himself getting excited, and he had to restrain himself from finding Stones face and kissing him. He could hear the other man’s breath. It was quiet. Too quiet.

“Well?” Stone asked hopefully. Ivo almost immediately shook his head yes, before realizing that Stone couldn’t see his head in the darkness.

“Y-yes,” he spoke with enthusiasm, “I’d like that very much please.”

“Okay then.” He felt Stone move forward, and with perfect aim, place a gentle kiss against Ivo’s lips before slowly sinking to his knees. All Ivo could do was wait.

He didn’t know what to expect as he felt Stone unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He’s masturbated before, both for health reasons and because of the rush of endorphins into his body, but he’s never done anything sexual with another person.

He felt Stone place a hand on his thigh as his second one reached into his pants. The minute he felt Stone’s hand touch him, his breath hitched in his throat.

He was about to mutter something to break the awkwardness until he felt the head of his cock in Stones mouth, and he forgot how to speak again. He gave out a little groan as his companion began to go to work. Stone’s tongue trailed gently along the bottom of Ivo’s cock, and both men seemed to moan.

It was like every nerve in his body was going off, and he didn’t know how to handle it. It felt so much different than when he simply relieves himself. Stone was bobbing in perfect rhythm to his heart beat, and his hand shook as his other covered his mouth. He placed the hand on top of Stones head and gently clutched his hair. He began leaning into it more, feeling better and better, essentially mouth fucking his only friend, all the while trying, and failing, to cover his moans.

His hand that was once covering his mouth began to move, more so being lifted in the air near his hips than having a place to rest. His fist would clench each time Stone reached the hilt and it felt like a bolt of electricity went through his crotch. He could feel himself getting closer to the end.

“St-stone.” he tried to say. The male gave no acknowledgement. “I- tha.”

He didn’t know how to go about this. He wanted to stay here forever, with Stone, with this magnificent feeling, and the blanket of security and calm that was so obviously present. He forgot about the outside. He forgot about his studies. He forgot about everything, and he wanted to tell Stone he loved him and he couldn’t.

The blood was roaring in his ears, and he was drowning in pleasure. The feeling of Stones mouth was too great for this world, and his free hand was placed against a wall, searching for nothing in particular.

‘This was it.’ he thought. It was coming, fast, and he began to just let it happen.

His hand moved down the wall, and in a sudden shock, flipped a light switch. He jumped and looked down, making eye contact with Stone and became instantly tense. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were lidded. He looked like a painting, someone’s muse. That face was the breaking point.

His eyes clenched shut, his pelvis jerked forward and the waves that came with it were aggressive. He moaned Stones name, and pushed his head down with the hand that gripped his hair.

Stone replied with a small “mmph” and swallowed around the head, coating his throat. Ivo panted as he rode out on his orgasm, the grip on Stones hair loosened, and Stone pulled his head back. He caught his breath and avoided eye contact. He smiled at Ivo before his face dropped.

“Get dressed.” he hissed quietly as he stood up too fast. Ivo obliged. Stone wiped his face and gave him a peck on the cheek before fixing himself. The two managed to get into a standing position before they heard an alarm through the door, and the unlock of the door that followed afterwards.

The two stepped out of the closet, and thankfully, no one seemed to notice anything strange. Or he at least hoped.

Stone looked at Ivo, back at the house guests, then back at Ivo. He gripped his hand and walked toward the exit.

“That party was lame anyway.” He said with a chuckle.

“Yeah..” Ivo responded.

The walk back to campus was cold and brisk, and neither of the men spoke. Once they reached the dorm room they shared, Stone was the first to break the silence.

“It was fun hanging out with you.” He said as he unlocked the front door. The two went inside as Stone closed the door behind them.

“You too.” The question had been nagging at the back of his mind, so he decided to just say it.

“Hey, what did you mean when you said I was lying about no one feeling that way about me?” he asked no one in particular.

Stone turned and grinned at him and laid on the couch.

“That’s another topic for another day.” he spoke, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hgngnngdnd g g anyway there ya go enjoy please do not come for me i tried im gonna yeet off into oblivion now


End file.
